


Jealous Daddy

by datfangirl14



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling, Daddy Kink, DomSub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, JiminxReader - Freeform, KinkyShit, Lemon, Sex, Smut, boner, cuttingclothes, dominantguy, gentleaftersex, harshsex, roughsex, sweetjimin, tiedhands, unlimitedorgasms, wallpinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirl14/pseuds/datfangirl14
Summary: Basically Jimin fucks the reader.





	Jealous Daddy

Jimin pinned Y/N to the wall, “You are MINE and only MINE,” he growled and proceeded to kiss her roughly, “Daddy please don’t be too rough on me~” Y/N moaned as he went to her neck looking for her sweet spot. Y/N suddenly moaned loudly at one spot, “Found it,” Jimin smirked against her skin. He sucked immediately at that one spot and Y/N kept moaning his name, “Mmm… daddy please give me mo-!”Y/N breathed but was cut off by Jimin as he started nibbling on that one spot. She was just getting all the more soaked while he was getting extremely hard to the point that it was uncomfortable.

“You’re coming with me,” he said and roughly tugged me away from the wall and to a bedroom next door. He kicked the door open and immediately threw me onto the bed and while I was still in shock, he tied my hands to the headboard, “If you be a good girl, daddy will reward you ok?” Jimin asked with a gruff voice to Y/N. She nodded her head eagerly and was then blindfolded to add up more stimulation. He took a pair of scissors and cut through her shirt, the feeling of the cold blade on her skin was enough to make her shiver. Once it was fully cut in half, her whole torso was exposed. Jimin cupped the right the right breast and suddenly sucked on the nipple while fondling with the other breast. As he slightly bit down on her right nipple with his teeth, at the same time he pinched the left nipple she moaned loudly, “Daddy I need to cum,” Y/N whined,“You will soon kitten,” he said. He then gave the same amount of attention to the left breast and once he was done, he flicked the two hard nipples that made Y/N scream loudly as it was already too much pleasure to handle. 

Jimin started dragging his tongue from the valley of her breasts all the way to her naval, by that time she was heaving from pleasure and excitement. Jimin unbuttoned her shorts and dragged it down with his teeth. Once it was away he looked at the body that was laid out in front of him and licked his lips. From her plump lips, to her milky breasts, to her black lacy underwear, “Were you expecting this?” he asked her as he approached her underwear, “N-n-no-no,” Y/N stuttered, “No what?” Jimin asked sounding mad so he stopped, “No daddy! Please don’t punish me!” Y/N begged, “Don’t worry kitten, Daddy won’t punish you, just don’t forget to call me daddy next time ok kitten?” Jimin cautioned as he bit her earlobe, “Y-y-yes d-daddy,” Y/N moaned loudly, “Good girl,” Jimin said. He went down to her naval area and blew onto it. She whimpered but kept her mouth shut. He rubbed his fingers through the thin lacy fabric and got a satisfied sigh of pleasure from Y/N. He ripped the fabric and pinched the small bundle of nerves which in return got a loud scream from Y/. “You smell sweet kitten, I wonder how you taste hm?” he asked rhetorically. Jimin started licking the surrounding skin first and then slowly approaching her pussy and started to lick it. She screamed as his tongue entered her and started vigorously thrusting in as far as the hot muscle can. 

His tongue was then replaced with a finger and his fingers were gradually increasing in number every time he thrusted into her. He felt her slightly tightening on his fingers, “Not yet kitten,” Jimin warned, “Daddy please! I need you ins-“ Y/N begged but was interrupted by his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss. Jimin bit on her bottom lip and then licked it for entrance. She didn’t even hesitated and let him explore all he wanted inside her mouth while tasting herself from the kiss. She was getting really wet that she felt like she was pooling in between her legs. He separated from her leaving her feeling empty but he untied her and removed her blindfold. 

As she opened her eyes, she saw a think and long a fuck dick right in front of her, “Suck,” Jimin commanded. She grabbed his cock and started licking the tip in small circles which made Jimin groan but he pushed her head on his cock and she immediately gagged at the size. She started licking the sides of the cock while sucking on it. “S-s-shit I’m gonna cum, you better swallow it all alright kitten?” Jimin demanded. He thrusted into her mouth rapidly and shot out his seed into her throat. She swallowed his cum but slightly gagged as his cum dripped down the sides of her mouth. 

“On all fours kitten,” Jimin demanded as he ripped open a condom packet and slipped it on his dick. He spanked her ass first to make her loosen up and she screamed in pain was slightly turned. After five spanks, she was dripping wet and her cheeks were red as fuck, by then, Jimin was sure she was ready for the main event. He slowly entered her as to not hurt her and let her adjust as she was filled to the brim with his thick and long ass cock. “Daddy please fuck me,” Y/N pleaded, “There’s no going back after this kitten,” Jimin said and immediately smirked. He started ram deeply into her non-stop. He pulled on her hair so that she can arch her back, “Who do you belong to kitten?” Jimin asked with a sneer, “I belong to you daddy!” she screamed as she was about to cum. She tightened on Jimin’s cock and came but that was only the first wave of her orgasm. She was flipped over by Jimin and he immediately entered her again. This time he pounded harder than before and made sure she knew who she belonged to, “This is all MINE, you are MINE!” Jimin claimed and he bit down on her earlobe which made her moan loudly. She screamed as she was hit by another orgasm once again. Jimin started playing with her clit while still pounding into her. She arched her back as the pleasure was too much to handle, “Cumming so much now kitten?” Jimin scoffed as he flipped her over again and entered her as quick as possible and rammed vigorously into her. He left hickeys everywhere on her skin and slapped her ass to make her loosen up, “Daddy please stop…” Y/N begged as it was already too much for her, “As I said kitten, there’s no going back,” Jimin said as he continued ramming into her and she was once again receiving a huge wave of orgasm.

Orgasm after orgasm, he fucked, flipped, played and fucked her again. It was like he was never satisfied until he felt like stopping. “Ok kitten, I’m about to cum so come over here and suck,” Jimin commanded. He removed the condom from his dick and they laid down on the bed in a 69 position and he played with her pussy with his fingers as she was sucking him, “Swallow it all alright kitten?” Jimin demanded as he came into her mouth once again and she came from Jimin’s playing.

“Y/N was I too rough on you?” Jimin asked as they laid down on the bed with her head on his chest, “Yes oppa,” Y/N admitted. “Sorry jagiya, I guess I got too excited,” Jimin apologized as he kissed her forehead. “Go rest, I’m pretty sure you’re tired,” Jimin requested, “Thanks for tonight oppa, saranghaeyo,” Y/N bid as she fell asleep immediately exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first work so sorry about any mistakes!! ^-^


End file.
